I Can Help You Sleep!
by Blond Suicidal Bomber
Summary: Gaara can't sleep, Madara drops by...


Gaara lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling. It was atleast midnight, and he couldn't sleep. He tried to sleep, he really did. He layed there for atleast two hours trying to fall asleep. He tossed and he turned, getting comfortable in many different positions. But never falling asleep. He wasn't sure on why he couldn't sleep, he relaxed and everything. Temari had told him it was probably because he had to much on his mind, but Gaara didn't believe her.

Gaara sighed in irritation and stood up. He slowly made his way to his window and looked out. Gaara rubbed his eyes as he thought he seen a black flash zooming over the roof tops. "Wow...I do need sleep." Gaara spoke quietly to himself, rubbing his eyes again.

Gaara jumped and stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor when someone landed in the window. Gaara gasped when he realized who it was, the new arrival just chuckled at the young man. "Why aren't you in bed?" the male in the window asked.

Gaara glared,"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's quite a long story. I don't think you want to know. But, why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't sleep! Now go home!" The irritated red-head ordered.

The male stepped out of the window and made his way over to the boy. Kneeling over him and lifting his chin, forcing the younger ninja to look at him,"I can help you sleep." he said, smirking.

"N-no thank you!" the smaller male below him snapped, growling. He smacked the others hand away and tried to push the other away. Only to have his wrists grabbed and pinned above his head. "No! Get off!" Gaara managed to get out before being silenced by soft lips being pressed against his own. "Mmnnph!"

Gaara gasped slightly when the older one sat on his stomach. The older one took advantage of this and slide his tongue into the red-headed boys mouth. Gaara blushed a bright red, trying to keep his tongue away from the others as it explored his mouth. He gave a small whimper when he failed, and the other found it.

Gaara fought back soft moans as the others tongue continued to play with his tongue. Swirling their tongue around his, brushing against it, refusing to leave it go. They kissed him rougher and rougher, trying to keep ahold of his tongue when he pulled it away, possibly bruising his lips.

Gaara managed to get his left hand free, he placed it on the other mans chest and pushed him away enough to get his mouth free. He kept his head back to keep his mouth free, and panted. He gasped when he felt the other mans tongue lick across his neck. Gaara shuddered when the other started sucking lightly on his neck.

"Ahhh..." Gaara moaned softly, blushing lightly and letting his eyes flutter shut. "N-n-no!" he fought, realizing what he had just done, and once again tried to shove the other man away. "Mmmm..." Gaara slid his hand down the others hooded Akatsuki cloak, unbuttoning some of the buttons. He growled at himself,"NO! GET-mmph!" He shouted, only to have his mouth covered by a gloved hand.

"Shhh, you're going to wake someone!" the other whispered. Gaara grabbed onto the mans cloak and looked around, shuddering when he felt the mans tongue slide across his neck again. An idea came to him when he spotted an orange mask lying next to them. He quickly reached for it, he rose it in the air and got ready to throw it.

The man took his hand off Gaara's mouth and caught his hand. "Get out of h-" Gaara began, only to be silenced with the other mans mouth again. Gaara growled when he felt the other man jerk the mask away. He watched as the man slid the mask across the floor, away from them.

The man removed his mouth from Gaara's and slid his free hand up his shirt, making the smaller male below him gasp in surprise. He started squirming, trying to get away from the man above him when the gloved hand made it up his chest and over to one of his nipples. they had already started to harden when the cold hand had touched his heated skin.

He gasped once again when the cold thumb slid over it. The male above him smirked as he continued to squirm beneath him. Gaara's eyes widened when the male over him slid his hand down his pants, "You like what I'm doing to you?" he chuckled and slid his fingers up Gaara's hardened member.

"Ah...! N-no! Get y-your hands off of m-me!" Gaara said, trying to get the hand away with his own free hand. Gasping when the male above him grabbed his erection,"N-no! St-stop! Ah!" he moaned as the other started stroking him slowly. "Ah...ah...oh...oh yeah..." Gaara continued to moan as the mans pace increased, stroking him faster.

The man over him removed his hand from Gaara, leaving the shorter man lay panting. He removed his shirt and Gaara's pants. He leaned down and licked at Gaara's member, making him gasp. He shuddered when he felt the other males hot breath ghost across his hardened member. "You seem to be enjoying yourself..." the Akatsuki member said, smirking.

"L-leave m-me alone..." Gaara panted out.

"Hm...but that wouldn't be much fun now would it?" he said as he gave the erection another small torturious lick, making the boy moan quietly. He then removed his hand and stripped Gaara of his shirt, then slid his hand up and down Gaara's chest. The younger boy blushed from the touches.

He slid his hand up, over his neck, lifted his chin and shoved two fingers into his mouth. Gaara hesitated, but instead of fighting back, he sucked them. Sliding his tongue over every inch of them, trying to get them coated good. When Madara pulled his fingers away, there was a small string of saliva traveling from his fingers to Gaara's mouth. Tobi then leaned down and licked at Gaara's lips, letting him lean up and kiss him.

Madara took advantage of this and slid one finger into the small male, smirking when he felt him wiggle slightly with excitment. As he inserted the second finger, Gaara gasped and gave a small whimper from pain, he quickly added the third and started moving them around, trying to make Gaara get use to the feeling quicker.

Gaara continued to whimper and grabbed onto the older man above him, digging his nails into his skin. "Ah!...Oooh!" he started moaning, finally feeling the pleasure. He bucked his hips as the pleasure grew and grew.

He removed his fingers, and released Gaara's other hand. Gaara watched closely as Madara reached down between them. He undone his pants, and with slight hesitation, he flipped Gaara over onto his stomach. Gaara whimpered as he felt hands grab his hips and lift his lower half into the air.

Gaara clawed at the floor as he felt the other mans member being pushed into him. "Mmmmmm, damn! You're this cute and you're still a virgin?" Madara said, causing Gaara to blush. "Aw, did I embarass you?"

"Sh-shut up! If you're going to screw me, then hurry up!" Gaara growled. "Aaah! Oh!" he moaned out as Madara started moving after he had adjusted. His hands balled into fists as the pleasure grew when Madara started to speed up. He burried his face in his arms and moaned louder. "AH! Harder!" he moaned.

"Mmmmmm, harder?" Madara asked.

"Y-yes, please! More!" he answered, loving the feeling.

Madara smirked, and thrusted harder into Gaara. "Whatever you say!" He said, continuing to get rougher and rougher.

"AH! Oh god!" he moaned, scratching at the floor again. Madara smirked, loving the noises Gaara was making, and loving how tight he was. His pace kept increasing, causing Gaara's moaning to get louder and louder. "Ah! Fuck!" he moaned as Madara continued to roughly slam into him. Madara started moving Gaara's hips along with his thrusts. Pushing and pulling, moving him almost completely off and pulling him back into the rough thrusts.

Gaara's moans got louder as he started nearing the end. Madara's thrusts grew harder and faster. "AAAH!" Gaara screamed out as he came all over the floor, Madara came shortly after inside of him. Gaara gave a soft moan of pleasure, laying his head on his arms, wincing slightly as Madara pulled out of him.

Madara stood after resting for a short while and fixed his clothing. He smirked down at Gaara and picked him up. Gaara looked at him, still panting slightly,"W-what?" he asked sleepily.

"Nothing..." Madara answered and layed Gaara down in bed and covered him up, then smirked down at him again. Then caressed the side of his face, leaned down and kissed him gently,"Hope you had fun!" he whispered in his ear, and made his way to the window and left.

Gaara yawned, as he watched the Akatsuki member leave his room. Then he finally fallen asleep, the sleep he needed.


End file.
